pieguys_gameshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
RSG HIT Application
Hello, I am DrPieguy81 and this is my application to become a Host in Training in Reality Game Shows! ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ •Why do you want to be an HR in RGS? ~ I would like to be an HR to provide competitors with a constant amount of game shows provided by me and my fellow potential HR's. Hosting has been a passion on ROBLOX of mine for nearly four years, and I pride myself on being a fun and fair host in the time I have been a host in multiple groups. ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ •Why do you think you would be a good HR to be chosen instead of the others? ~ I have an immense amount of experience hosting in many different groups. I was a former host in RGS before it shut down, however, I quit soon after due to an unfair and rude environment. I was a Host for an accumulated time of around a year at Godz Games (by GodzGalaxy and iRxgina), and I remained one of the Hosts until it's shut down. I currently own a group known as Pieguy's Gameshows, and I am a Developer in multiple other groups. I am very fair and an outgoing host, with the ability to make any season fun! ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ •Age? (Required) ~ I am currently fifteen years old, and I will be turning sixteen on August 9th. ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ •How long have you been in RGS? ~ I am an older member in RGS, however, I have only recently rejoined after the shutdown due to me not knowing about the presence of a revamped and new RGS. I was around when the original owner still owned the group, and I played frequently in my time there. In the new version I have only just joined, however, I still have a full understanding of how the group functions. ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ •Games you know how to host ~ In Teams, each player is given a partner. This partnership's goal is to win competitions! The winning team in a competition nominates two Teams for elimination, and they will fight in the temple to be the last person standing in either an obby or Sword Fight. The last team standing wins! In RuPaul's Drag Race the models are given a diverse category and they must dress accordingly to how they see fit. The judges will judge each person based on creativity, design, and theme, and eliminate a set amount of players accordingly. This continues until one player remains. In Obby Run the players compete in obbies, in which the winning player sends one person to the temple. The last person done with the obby is the lpl, and they are automatically in the temple. In the temple the loser of a Sword Fight is eliminated. This continues until one person remains and is the winner. In The Challenge, each player has a team, similarly to Teams, but the winning team nominates one other team, and the last team done with an obby/worst performing team is the lpl, similarly to OR, and they are in temple. The temple is the same as in Teams. The last team standing wins! In The Amazing Race each team competes in a country-themed map in which the last person/people done according to the amount announced to be eliminated are eliminated. This continues until one person remains. I currently do not know how to host this group's versions of Endurance or The Hunger Games. ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ •Rules of being an admin ~ The rules to being a host are as follows: NEVER use :m or :sm during another Host's season, as that is very disrespectful and will interfere with the flow of the season. Put all shouts in the same shout, NEVER over shout another Host's post. Follow the original game formats, however, make your season unique! Do not under any circumstances argue with a contestant! Use appropriate professionalism and be on task during your job. Lastly, have fun while hosting! These are the current rules of being an admin in the group. ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ •What would you do if someone is disrespecting you? ~ If someone is being disrespectful, politely ask them to reconsider their behavior and do it accordingly to where everyone is happy. If it continues, try to tell them to stop in a more stern manner. If it continues I like to mute the player for ten minutes, and after that time is up and they're still disrespectful, kick them from the server and eliminate them! ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ •How do you shout in RGS? ~ Shouting goes as follows: |PIE| Hosting TAR in 15 minutes! | |OTHERSHOUT| (NEXT) |PIE| (NAME) wins TAR! (NEXT) |PIE| Hosting TAR now! ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ •What do you do if another HR is AAing or abusing)? ~ If another HR is admin abusing then I would immediately photograph their behavior and consult you with appropriate evidence to where action can be rightfully produced and then tell them to correct their behavior in-game. ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ Thank you for reading my application, and I hope you make the best decision when choosing your HIT's! ☯ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ☯ Note: I attempted to post this on Clans and Guilds, however, it has glitched and does not permit me to.